Coleccionistas
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia. Pero ocurre algo que los separa por tres años. ¿Que pasará cuando se reecuentren? ¿Descubrirán el amor escondido? Más interesante de lo que parece. ONE SHOT


-Bienvenida a casa, Bella, -susurró en mi oído mientras me envolvía en sus brazos. Su olor, su complexión, sus brazos a mi alrededor me hicieron comprender que de verdad estaba en mi hogar. Pero también me trajeron los recuerdos. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. Él enterró su rostro en mi cabello y nos quedamos así por un rato. Creí escucharlo sorber por la nariz.

¿Estaba llorando por mí? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que me hubiera extrañado tanto como yo a él? Cuando nos separamos pude ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados. Si no lo conociera tan bien no lo hubiera notado, pero toda una vida con él es más que suficiente para saber cuándo lloraba. Le sonreí y él me contestó. Caminamos hacia la banda transportadora del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo has estado? –dijo tomando mi equipaje.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? –no quería escuchar que su vida iba viento en popa mientras que la mía iba a la deriva. Pero de nuevo, él es lo único que tengo y lo más importante.

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Mi colección sigue siendo un éxito, cada vez llega gente de lugares más lejanos. Tuve que aprender varios idiomas, -dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tiene. -¿Cómo vas con tu libro?

-Ya lo terminé, al fin después de cuatro años. Se lo entregue a un editor. Me parece que sale a finales del próximo mes.

-Eso es genial, Bella.

Nos subimos a su auto y arrancó. El silencio era incómodo. Sabía que él aun me tenía algo de rencor por haberlo dejado de esa forma. Tenía que comprender que no había otra forma. Mi mente se puso a vagar y recordé el primer día en que lo conocí, una época mucho muy lejana y más alegre que esta.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en el parque recolectando piedras para mi colección. Me encantaban aquellas que eran suaves y de colores. Aunque también las de textura rugosa. Mi madre me regañaba siempre que llegaba a casa con más. Pero no me importaba, yo quería coleccionarlas. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que vi la primera piedra y la tomé en mis manos sabía que debía tener más de esas. Estaba a punto de tomar otra pero alguien más la tomó. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba un niño, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran tan verdes como una de mis piedras de jade favoritas. Me miraba sin decir nada. Levantó la mano y de inmediato me encogí. Pero el golpe nunca llegó._

_-Es tuya, -dijo el niño. Tenía una dulce voz. Levanté la mirada, temerosa de que me estuviera engañando. Extendí mi brazo temblorosamente para tomarla y él no la apartó._

_-Gracias, -me sonrojé y él sonrió. Le faltaba un diente, pero aun así era la sonrisa ladina más bonita que había visto. O más bien nunca nadie me sonreía más que papá y mamá. _

_-Me gustan tus mejillas rojas, -dijo extendiendo su brazo de nuevo. Me encogí pensando que iba a golpearme pero no fue así, él alejó su brazo rápidamente. –No voy a golpearte, solo quería sentir la piel cálida. Cuando te sonrojas la temperatura de tu piel aumenta._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? –era el niño más listo que conocía._

_-Mi mamá me lo dijo, -me quedé callada y lo miré a los ojos. -¿Tú eres la coleccionista? –asentí. –Mis amigos hablan mucho de ti. Dicen que estás chiflada y que siempre andas sucia y hules mal. Pero eso no es cierto, tu vestido está un poco sucio por la tierra pero te ves muy linda y hueles a fresas y flores._

_-¿No te doy miedo? –él negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no me golpeas? –él pareció horrorizado con solo pensarlo._

_-Claro que nunca golpearía a una dama tan linda como tú. Mi papá me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres. ¿Quién te golpea?_

_-Todos, los niños del salón y los del parque. Dicen que soy rara porque siempre estoy coleccionando piedras._

_-Pues ellos son unos idiotas, no deberían golpearte. Eres una niña y a las niñas no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa._

_-Eso es muy lindo._

_-Me lo dijo mi mamá, -alargó su brazo y en esta ocasión no me encogí. Rozó mi mejilla con su dedo. -¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Bella Swan, ¿y tú?_

_-Edward Masen. _

_-¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? ¿No te da miedo lo que piensen de ti? ¿Tus papás te dejan hablar conmigo?_

_-Haces muchas preguntas. Si quiero hablar contigo puedo hablar contigo, a menos que quieras que me vaya, -negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Hablé contigo porque yo también colecciono cosas. Pero no rocas. Yo colecciono monedas. Mi mamá me ayuda mucho. Ella me compra las que valen mucho. Dice que un día seré un reconocido coleccionista y que se lo agradeceré._

_-Wow, eso es genial. Mi padre me deja llevar las rocas a casa pero mi mamá las tira muchas veces, -al recordarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrima. Mi mamá siempre me arruinaba mis colecciones. –También colecciono tarjetas de las que viene en las galletas, siempre las tiran a la basura y yo las recojo. _

_-No deberías jugar en la basura, es peligroso y sucio. Yo también colecciono tarjetas, pero son de beisbol profesional. _

_-¿Y también te golpean los niños? –frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –Que suerte._

_-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –su pregunta me sorprendió. No supe que decir por varios minutos._

_-No lo sé, ¿estás seguro? SI te ven conmigo te pueden golpear._

_-Nadie volverá a golpearte Bella, lo prometo, -tomó mi mano y a partir de ahí fuimos inseparables._

_Fin flashback_

A partir de ahí mi vida mejoró considerablemente. Lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años y él 6. Era muy amable conmigo. Siempre me respetaba y me defendía de los demás. Mi vida no podía ser mejor. Hasta el día del accidente. Mis papás fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Por suerte para mí los papás de Edward me conocían lo suficiente. Tomaron el dinero del seguro de mis papás y me adoptaron. Elizabeth y Edward nunca me habían tratado con cariño. Pensé que si fuera uno de sus hijos me querrían tanto como a Edward. Pero no fue así. Por suerte Edward seguía estando a mi lado. Él siempre estaba conmigo. Lo quería tanto y era indispensable para mí. Estuvimos juntos en la primaria, hasta los 12. Ahí de nuevo hubo un cambio radical. Algo que hizo mi vida un poco más miserable. Pero seguía adelante, porque tenía a Edward.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en mi habitación limpiando. Siempre limpiaba pero solo eso. El Sr. Masen tenía dinero suficiente para pagar a una mujer que limpiara su casa. Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, ahí estaba Edward. Teníamos doce años y estábamos a unos días de graduarnos de la primaria. Me sonrió y yo igual._

_-Elizabeth dice que la comida está servida, -Edward nunca llamaba a su madre por 'mamá' o a su padre por 'papá'. En una ocasión cuando estaba en mi nueva habitación, llorando la pérdida de mis padres Edward llegó y se recostó conmigo. Me abrazó y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté él seguía ahí. Le pregunté entonces por qué no le decía mamá y papá a sus padres. Me contestó que sabía que yo no tenía y que al escuchar esas palabras podía lastimarme, así que no las decía. Me prometió que nunca haría nada para lastimarme, así tuviera que salir lastimado él._

_-Gracias, bajo en seguida, -asintió y bajó. Llegué a la cocina a tiempo de ver como el Sr. Masen le daba una cachetada a la señora e la limpieza y le decía que se largara. Después se giró hacia mí._

_-¡Ahora serás tú la que limpie! ¡He sacrificado lo suficiente por ti! –me quedé petrificada. Edward se puso de pie frente a mí._

_-Ella no es ninguna sirvienta, tú la adoptaste. No tiene por qué limpiar nada y si lo va a hacer aunque sea págale ¿no?, -dijo Edward en forma de broma, con ironía. Se veía molesto._

_-Muy bien, será la sirvienta y le pagaré lo mismo que a la anterior, dejarás la escuela de ser necesario._

_-¡No lo dije en serio! –dijo Edward horrorizado._

_-Es suficiente, -dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie. –Edward, si Bella quiere estudiar tendrá que trabajar, sus padres dejaron muy poco dinero, el cual ya se acabó. Si quiere ir a la universidad pagará por ella. Trabajarás medio tiempo, ya sea limpiando o cocinando. Te pagaremos bien, lo suficiente para que puedas pagar al menos dos módulos el primer año de tu universidad, si es que no lo gastas._

_-Esto no puede ser posible. Elizabeth, Edward, ¿Qué le sucede? Es Bella, ustedes la han conocido desde hace años. No es una sirvienta, -Edward estaba rojo del coraje. Toqué su hombro. _

_-Así déjalo Edward, por favor, -él me miró y tenía cara de arrepentimiento._

_-Lo siento, no lo dije de esa forma, no quería que te hicieran esto… -negué con la cabeza y le sonreí tristemente._

_-Así tiene que ser._

_Fin flashback_

Así fue como comencé a trabajar de sirvienta para los Masen. Estudiaba en las mañanas, limpiaba en las tardes, hacía tareas en la noche. De dormir 8 horas diarias pasé a dormir 5. Por dos meses lucí como zombi. Edward me miraba con pena cada vez que me veía limpiando. Me pedía disculpas día tras día. Me cambiaron a la habitación de servicio en la primera planta. Ya no estaba al lado de Edward. Ahora había otro joven que venía de intercambio. Aun así eso no impidió a Edward que fuera de contrabando y durmiera conmigo. Cuando comencé a leer novelas románticas a los 13, supe que lo que sentía por Edward era amor, amor verdadero. Y también sabía que los cuentos, eran solo cuentos. A mí nunca me pasaría como la cenicienta, yo sería la sirvienta para siempre y Edward el príncipe inalcanzable.

Llegamos a su casa y estaba tal como la recordaba. Cada recuerdo, bueno o malo, que tenía de mi pasado, vino a mi mente. Edward me abrió la puerta y salí. Tomó mi equipaje y caminamos a la entrada. Cuando entramos fuimos directo a la cocina. Era temprano en la mañana, así que ahí estaban Elizabeth y Edward Masen desayunando. Me miraron con indiferencia como siempre y yo les dije un 'buenos días'. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi no me permitía respirar.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, -dijo Edward.

-Recuerda que es en la de servicio, cariño. Tú primo Emmett viene a quedarse por las vacaciones, -dijo Elizabeth. Por primera vez me miró. –Espero que tengas con qué pagar Bella, la habitación no es gratis.

-¡Elizabeth! –dijo Edward pellizcando en puente de su nariz.

-Es la verdad Edward, si quiere quedarse aquí tendrá que pagar.

-No importa Sra. Masen, trabajaré con los Newton.

-Tonterías, trabajarás aquí y te pagaremos, -dijo el Sr. Masen.

-No, dijo que trabajaría con los Newton, no tiene por qué trabajar para ustedes, -dijo Edward en mi defensa.

-Dije que trabajará aquí y punto, -dijo el Sr. Masen con el tono que deja claro que no va a discutir.

-Está bien, empezaré cuando quiera, -tomé mi equipaje de las manos de Edward y fui a mi habitación. Estaba igual, olía a humedad. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté en la cama. Una capa de polvo salió de la colcha. Quité las sábanas y las colchas y puse las que traía en la maleta. Me recosté y comencé a sollozar, todo sería igual, solo que Edward y yo ya no éramos tan amigos como antes. Nuestra amistad comenzó a cambiar cuando entramos en diferentes escuelas, diferentes círculos sociales. Edward comenzó a tener amigos ricos y yo amigos de mi posición. Jacob fue mi mejor amigo, en la escuela claro. Edward nunca podría ser reemplazado. Pero aun así, por más círculos sociales diferentes que tuviéramos, Edward y yo seguíamos estando unidos. Éramos los mejores amigos. Hasta que Edward tuvo su primera novia, partiendo así mi corazón en tantos pedazos que era imposible repararlo.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba limpiando en la cocina. Edward no había ido a comer de nuevo. Ya no era nuevo el que no lo viniera. Casi siempre nos veíamos en las noches, cuando se escapaba a mi habitación para dormir. Siempre dormíamos juntos. De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y pasos corriendo. Me giré cuando alguien entró en la cocina. Era Edward, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad tan grande que me contagió su bien humor. _

_-¡Bella! –dijo corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome con mucha fuerza. -¡Al fin Bella, al fin!_

_-Edward, ¿Qué te sucede? Estoy mojada, te vas a ensuciar, -pero no le importó. Siguió abrazándome con mucha fuerza. -¿Al fin qué, Edward?_

_-Al fin, Tanya es mi novia, -me sentí como en esas caricaturas cuando van caminando por la calle y les cae un piano. Sí, un piano me había caído en la cabeza. Junto con un elefante, un carro, todos los objetos pesados posibles y por fin una flecha que atravesó mi corazón. Siempre lo había sabido, Edward no me quería, pero no podía evitar quererlo yo. Edward se separó y me miró, yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. –Bella, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo preocupado. Volví a abrazarlo y escondí mi rostro._

_-Es solo que estoy muy feliz por ti, -dije fingiendo felicidad. Edward respondió mi abrazo. _

_Fin flashback._

Después de eso todo fue tan distinto. Edward ya no pasaba ningún minuto del día conmigo. Excepto las noches, pero había estado haciendo tantas cosas en el día que terminaba muy cansado como para hablar. Incluso dejó de abrazarme por las noches. Dormíamos espalda con espalda, apenas tocándonos. Él no era consciente del cambio, pero yo sí. Él no era el mismo y yo tampoco.

Cuando faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria, Jacob me confesó que me quería. Yo aun quería a Edward, pero sabía que él y yo no podríamos estar juntos jamás. Él era completamente inalcanzable ahora, seguía con Tanya. Y ella era igual en sociedad que él. Su familia tenía dinero y prestigio. Anduve con Jacob por un año. Nunca dije nada, pero Edward se enteró. Se enojó conmigo, dijo que le ocultaba cosas. Me hizo recordar el día en el que me llevó la noticia de Tanya.

Estaba molesto conmigo, tanto que dejó de ir a mi habitación por las noches. No me hablaba y mucho menos a Jacob, con quien antes se llevaba bien. Lo extrañaba, pero no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo. Estábamos tan alejados el uno del otro. Y después vino la universidad. Edward estudió leyes al igual que su papá y yo filosofía. El primer años todo iba bien, Jacob y yo seguíamos juntos. Lo quería, sí, pero no era Edward.

Un día Edward se disculpó, dijo que me extrañaba, que no podía dormir sin mí. Eso hizo que me doliera el corazón de felicidad. Arreglamos las diferencias y me disculpé por ocultarle mi relación con Jacob. Todo fue maravilloso. Edward se tomaba más de su tiempo libre para mí. Elizabeth le insistía en que se fuera con Tanya, pero él no lo hacía. Fue así como ella supo que yo lo amaba, no sé si hice algo equivocado para descubrirme, pero ella lo supo. Y se encargó de que Edward no lo supiera.

_Flashback_

_Había sido un día bastante cansado. La universidad me exigía demasiado mientras que los Masen me presionaban más en la casa. Mis horas se sueño habían bajado prácticamente a solo 3 horas diarias. Mis ojeras eran permanentes. El volvo de Edward no estaba, por lo que supuse que estaba con Tanya. Suspiré y entré en la casa. Pasé por la cocina y la Sra. Masen me llamó. Estaba sentada en el comedor con una carpeta frente a ella._

_-Siéntate Bella, -dijo apuntando a una silla frente a ella. Obedecí y la miré. –Hablé con el director de tu universidad. Dicen que pueden transferirte a Canadá para que termines tu carrera. _

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero ir a Canadá._

_-Te propongo algo, -dijo poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. –Si te vas, pagaré cada gasto que hagas allá. No tendrás que trabajar, vivirás en una de las casa de intercambio. Serán tres años para que termines la carrera. _

_-¿Por qué hace esto Sra. Masen? –dijo sorprendida._

_-Por ti, cariño. Sé que quieres a Edward y eso te hará daño en un futuro no muy lejano. ¿Sabías que Edward planea pedirle matrimonio a Tanya? Supongo que no, pues así es. Y si se casan sé que tu corazón quedará expuesto y serás lastimada. Aunque no te haya tratado bien estos años, siempre te tuve aprecio por ser __**amiga**__ –se encargó de enfatizar la palabra. –de Edward._

_-¿Cuándo me iría? –dije bajando la mirada y limpiándome los ojos. Edward y Tanya casados, fue la pieza culminante. Mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado y fuera de mi pecho._

_-En tres semanas. Tienes dos días para decidirlo, -se puso de pie y tocó mi hombro, casi apreciativamente. –piénsalo querida, te hará bien un descanso._

_Se fue y yo me quedé llorando. Esa noche fingí estar dormida, no quería hablar con Edward, ni siquiera verlo. Durmió conmigo, abrazándome, pero yo ya lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia. Al día siguiente no hice nada para ocultar el hecho de que estaba deprimida. Jacob me invitó a salir y fuimos a ver una película. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Masen, Jacob por fin habló._

_-Bella, ¿Qué sucede? No soporto verte así, tu dolor es mi dolor amor, -lo miré y ni pude evitar las lágrimas._

_-La Sra. Masen me ofreció irme a Canadá para estudiar. Pero no sé si quiero ir. Tengo todo aquí._

_-Entonces no te vayas, -dijo abrazándome por la cintura y levantando mi mentón._

_-No lo sé, Jacob –dije a punto de llorar. Él no sabía nada de Edward. No sabía que si me quedaba y lo veía a él en el altar con ella me moriría._

_-Solo haz lo que te dicta tu corazón, -lo miré y sonreí. _

_-Gracias Jacob._

_-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Bella. Te amo, -no podía responder que yo también, no era cierto. Lo único que me quedó fue sonreír y besarlo. Lo besé con fuerza para demostrarle que le agradecía por todo y que lo quería mucho, quizá no lo amaba, pero sí lo quería. Él me respondió con ímpetu, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a la puerta. Terminamos el beso hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento._

_Se fue y yo seguía sin saber la respuesta. ¿Me iba? ¿Me quedaba? Los pros y contras no ayudaban. O más bien no había muchos pros. Caminé hacia mi habitación, escuché ruidos en el cuarto donde se ponían los artículos de limpieza. Era más bien una pequeña casa, con ventanas y de madera. Miré por la ventana y vi a Edward. Estaba con Tanya, él sin camisa. Ella igual. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa abrazando a Edward por la cintura, con las piernas. Y Edward pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer y salí corriendo. Esto era intolerable._

_Fin flashback._

Eso fue lo que me hizo decidir. Me iría a Canadá por tres años a estudiar y con suerte, a olvidar a Edward. Esa misma noche entré en la oficina de la Sra. Masen, quien seguía trabajando. Le dije que me iba, estaba llorando y alterada por lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que las imágenes seguirían ahí. Ella me sonrió. En tres semanas ya estaba lista para marcharme. Me despedí de Jacob y mis otros amigos. Edward no se enteró sino hasta entró a mi habitación y mis maletas estaban ahí. Me preguntó qué pasaba y le dije que me iba. Él se sintió traicionado y me gritó cosas que no me gusta recordar. En el aeropuerto estaba sola, la Sra. Masen le dijo a su chofer que me llevara, y así lo hizo pero no me acompañó. Solo me dejó.

_Flashback_

_-Avión con destino a Toronto favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje, -dijo el altavoz._

_Comencé a caminar, registré mi equipaje. Mis lágrimas no habían cesado desde que salí de la casa. Edward no había estado ahí. Había preferido ir al cine con Tanya. Solté un sollozo y el señor delante de mí en la fila me miró. _

_-No se preocupe señorita, si la ama vendrá a usted, -dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí ligeramente. Si solo supiera, pensé._

_Estaba a tres personas para entrar en el avión cuando lo escuché. -¡BELLA! –me giré y ahí estaba Edward. Estaba luchando con los guardias del detector de metales. -¡Bella, por favor! –decía con voz estrangulada. Corrí a él y los guardias lo soltaron cuando dejó de luchar. Cuando estuve cerca de él me abrazó. Estaba llorando. –Lo siento tanto Bella, no quise decir todo lo que dije, estaba lastimado._

_-Lo entiendo Edward, siento no habértelo dicho antes, -se tranquilizó. Se separó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos._

_-Prométeme que vas a volver, por favor. Promételo, -sus ojos estaban oscuros por las lágrimas y podía ver el dolor en ellos._

_-Claro Edward, volveré en cuanto termine, -asintió, debió ver que decía la verdad. Me volvió a abrazar._

_-Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Toronto, -escuché a Edward maldecir._

_-Al diablo con todo, -dijo antes de tomar mi rostro y besarme. Era la primera vez que me besaba. Fue mágico. Con tanta pasión y amor que mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y los dedos del pie se me hicieron nudos. Quería tomarlo y comérmelo. Pero por desgracias esa era una despedida, un final, no un comienzo. –Vuelve a mí, -susurró contra mis labios antes de soltarme._

_-Srta. El avión está a punto de salir, -asentí y me giré. No dije nada más, no estaba segura de poder formar una oración coherente. Antes de subir me giré y vi que Edward seguí ahí, me despidió con la mano y sonrió. Le sonreí igual y subí._

_Fin flashback._

Los tres años fueron un tormento, extrañaba dormir con Edward, extrañaba hablar con él. No pudimos más que comunicarnos tres o cuatro veces cada cuatro meses. Era intolerable, pero estaba ahí para estudiar y fue lo que hice. Me perdí completamente en mis estudios. Y claro, en el libro que había empezado al empezar mi carrera. Y aquí estaba, después de tres años, en la misma posición. Enamorada de un hombre que estaba casado y en casa de sus padres, limpiando. El día pasó y Edward no apareció. Supuse que estaba en su casa, con Tanya. Me fui a dormir. En algún momento, en el que estaba a punto de caer dormida, escuché la puerta de la habitación. Después a alguien que se recostaba, pero no solo alguien, sino Edward. Me giré y lo miré.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería estar contigo, si quieres que me vaya lo haré.

-No, está bien pero… ¿no deberías estar en tu casa con tu…esposa? –dije con dolor en el pecho.

-¿Esposa? ¿Mi casa? ¿De qué hablas?

-Creí que estabas casado, -dijo sorprendida. Él soltó una carcajada. Estiró sus brazos y me pegó a su pecho.

-No Bella, no estoy casado, -no dijo nada más. Se quedó dormido casi al instante. Yo me quedé mirándolo a la poca luz de la luna y después me dejé vencer. A la mañana siguiente él seguí ahí, me estaba mirando. –Hacía años que no dormía tan bien, -dijo después de un rato. –El primer año en el que no estuviste prácticamente no dormí, hasta que me enfermé y me dieron pastillas para dormir. Después de eso me volví adicto. Me recuperé poco a poco.

-Lo siento, -dije acariciando su rostro. Su barba estaba muy corta y se sentía rasposa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Tenía que alejarme, quería estudiar, -me arrepentí de haber dicho la primera cosa.

-¿Alejarte? ¿De qué? ¿De mí? ¿De Jacob? Dime Bella, ¿te lastimó? ¿O acaso fui yo?

-No, solo necesitaba un nuevo aire, un descanso, -no quería hablar de esto, así que me puse de pie. –Tengo que prepararme, tus padres se despertarán en cualquier momento, -eso pareció lastimarlo.

-Lo siento, no quería que te pusieran a trabajar aquí. ¿Quieres que hable con Edward? –negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien, así no necesito buscar trabajo, -no pareció muy convenció pero asintió.

-Iré a Rockford, estaré de vuelta para la noche. ¿Me dejarás dormir contigo de nuevo?

-Si te escucharan decir eso en la calle, sonaría muy mal, -dije sonriendo. –Claro Edward, puedes volver las veces que quieras, soy la sirvienta ¿recuerdas? Tú me mandas.

-No es cierto, yo no te mando. No eres mi sirvienta, eres mi mejor amiga, -dijo serio. Sonreí tristemente.

-Sí, tu amiga, -tomé mis cosas y me metí en la ducha. Edward ya no estaba ahí cuando salí. No lo volví a ver en todo el día. A la hora de la comida los Sres. Masen se sentaron. No me dirigieron la palabra ni me miraron.

-¿Sabes a qué hora regresará Edward? Necesito que me ayude con un cliente, -dijo Edward.

-No lo sé, ya sabes que cuando va con su _prometida_ siempre tarda. Puede que pase la noche, -un navajazo nuevo a mi pecho vacío. Edward comprometido, al menos no me mintió.

Pasé la tarde ausente, la Sra. Masen pareció agradecida cuando Edward llegó. Él no fue a la casa sino que fue al despacho de su madre a ayudarle. Toda la familia estaba centrada las leyes. En la noche sí fue a mi habitación.

-Tú madre parecía contenta, -dijo para romper el silencio.

-Sí, me debe una, -presionó más sus brazos a mi alrededor, estaba a punto de caer dormido, -pero supongo que después de lo que voy a hacer le deberé la vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer? –dije trazando círculos en su espalda.

-Casarme, -dijo con indiferencia. Ahí va otro navajazo. Notó mi tensión pero no dijo nada, -Bella, dime por favor, ¿Por qué te fuiste? –era ahora o nunca, si no le decía me quedaría con esto el resto de mi vida.

-Me fui porque te amo Edward, me fui porque tu mamá lo sabía y no quería que saliera lastimada. Me dijo que tú y Tanya se iban a casar. Ella pagó todo en Canadá, -tragué sonoramente y luché contra las lágrimas. –Me fui porque vi como… estabas con Tanya, en el cuarto de limpieza, -ahora fue él quien se tensó.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –no me miró, pero su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Porque sabía que no me amabas igual, estabas tan enamorado de Tanya. No soportaba pensar que te fueras a casar y ahora de nuevo. Tu madre me dijo sobre tu prometida. ¿Fuiste con ella hoy? Me gustaría conocerla, -dijo con voz quebradiza. –Solo quería que fueras feliz Edward.

-¿A costa de tu felicidad? –dijo separando su rostro y mirándome.

-Sí, a costa de la mía. Yo jamás sería feliz si supiera que tú sufres, -dije con ojos llorosos, él limpió mis lágrimas.

-No estoy comprometido, aun no. Mi madre jamás aprobará que me case con quien pienso hacerlo, pero no me importa, -¿Cuántos navajazos van? Oh, sí, tres.

-Felicidades, -dijo en un susurro. –Espero que tengas toda la felicidad que te mereces.

-Bella, no lo entiendes.

-Explícame entonces.

-Quiero casarme contigo, contigo y con nadie más. Tú eres como… como el objeto más valioso en el mundo de un coleccionista. Como las piedras de jade que guardas con tanto cariño y como la moneda de Chicago de 1918 que tengo en el cajón de ropa interior. Eres la única mujer que amo, quiero compartir una vida contigo. Y eso no será suficiente.

-Eso no es coherente, tú nunca me amaste. Yo te quise desde los 13.

-Pues yo te amé aun antes, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Recuerdas? El día en el que nos encontramos, el día en el que te pedí que fueras mi amiga. Ese fue el día en el que te amé, desde ahí mi corazón era completamente tuyo. Bella, no puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que me destrozó cuando te fuiste, cuando… -su tono cambió. –Cuando te vi con Jacob. Sabía que te había perdido, no quería verlo así, pero era la verdad. Después, ese día, cuando te vi besándolo en la entrada. No lo soporté, tomé a Tanya y pensé en desquitarme. Pero no pude, en lugar de eso me solté llorando. Tanya lo interpretó como otra cosa y no le importó, me dejó ahí, inconsolable. Después de eso me dijiste que te ibas y mi mundo se derrumbó.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué estabas con Tanya? –dije sin comprender sus palabras. ¿Me amaba? ¿De verdad me amaba?

-Porque hacía feliz a Elizabeth, desde que te fuiste dejé de complacerla. Corté con Tanya, dejé de tener amigos de alta sociedad. Me juntaba con Ángela, ¿la recuerdas? Ella me recordaba a ti, era tan dulce y sencilla. Pero claro que nunca tuve nada con ella, con nadie después de que te marchaste. Enfermé varias veces, por dejar de dormir, de comer, de beber. Todo eso porque no te tenía a mi lado, te necesitaba.

-Lo siento Edward, tu madre…

-Sí, mi madre. Me estoy dando cuenta de que ella fue la culpable de todo. Ven, -dijo jalándome fuera de la cama. Me puse de pie y él fue a buscar algo en su chaqueta. Vino frente a mí y se arrodilló. –Bella, te he amado desde hace años, te he visto crecer y convertirte en una gran mujer, he visto tu sufrimiento y tu felicidad. Tú eres todo para mí, ¿podrías perdonar todo lo pasado y volver a comenzar? ¿Te casarías conmigo? –a la luz de la luna Edward era aun más hermoso de lo normal. Vi el anillo y luego a él, comencé a llorar y asentí. Edward sonrió y me puso el anillo. Después me tomó en brazos me besó, el beso fue aun más maravilloso que el primero, porque en esta ocasión sí era un comienzo y no un final.

En la madrugada seguíamos despiertos. No podíamos dormir con tanta emoción. Edward me tenía en sus brazos y yo miraba el anillo.

-¿Cuándo lo compraste? –susurré, temerosa de romper la paz que había ahí.

-Después de que te traje aquí, me convencí en cuanto te recogí en el aeropuerto. Me dije que no desperdiciaría ni un minuto más, serías mi esposa así tuviera que rogarte.

-Es hermoso.

-No más que tú, -me miró y volvió a besarme. –Te amo.

-También te amo.

Así fue como terminé en el altar con Edward, la boda fue maravillosa. Todo estuvo perfecto. Solo algunos conocidos. El Sr. Masen opuso toda su resistencia pero Edward no se rindió. Le dolía que su padre no estuviera presente, aun así siguió siendo tan feliz. Su madre habló conmigo, me confesó que sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de mí. Desde había años. Es por eso que cuando comenzó a ver que él se oponía a casarse con Tanya me mandó lejos. Sabía que yo era la causante. Se disculpó por separarnos y nos dio su bendición al casarnos.

Mi libro comenzó a tener mucho éxito y gané mucho dinero. Edward siguió trabajando con su padre, quien al final me aceptó y pidió disculpas. Nuestra casa era de ensueño y tuvimos tres hijos. Todos ellos maravillosos.

Edward logró mostrarme que la vida no siempre era como los cuentos, pero que con un poco de amor, podía ser muy parecida. Para mí, la vida fue maravillosa desde el primer momento en el que nos topamos aquella tarde, coleccionando piedras.

**Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario. **


End file.
